Hasta las noches son mejores
by Ann St
Summary: (AU) Gray ha sufrido varias desgracias, le han sido recompensadas con una familia enorme, pero siente que algo le falta. ¿Que será? Todo eso cambia cuando conoce a una mujer, que ha sufrido mucho, pero no ha dejado que la vida la amargue. ¿Acaso, aquel vació, se ira? Inspirado en la canción "Even the nights are better" de Air Supply.
1. Chapter 1

**Hasta las noches son mejores.**

Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, a Hiro Mashima sí.

Esta historia es un AU, y está inspirada en la canción " **Even the nights are better** " del dúo " **Air Supply** ".

 **I, I was the lonely one wondering what went wrong, why love had gone and left my lonely.**

 **I, I was so confused, feeling like I'd just been used then you came to me and my loneliness left me.**

 **Capítulo 1.**

El joven Gray Fullbuster, con 18 años de edad, había pasado mucho para la corta vida que tenía.

Desde muy chico fue dejado en un orfanato por el gobierno, ningún niño era amigable, ya que todos sufrían de problemas y traumas. Paso de estar rodeado de amor, cariño, a ver un mundo con el mismo nombre que, un mundo sin amor.

Pero, ¿Cómo llego a ese punto?, su padre, Silver Fullbuster, era policía, uno de los mejores del país, conocido por muchos, y odiado por otros.

Un criminal, conocido como Deliora, era peor enemigo de su padre, y después de muchos años, logro encontrar su dirección, averiguo su pasado, inclusive, quienes lo rodeaban. Una noche, entro a la casa de la familia y asesino, frente a él, a su madre, y a su padre lo dejo en estado crítico, al punto de dejarlo en coma. El logro salir sano y salvó de eso, nunca supo porque, ya que ese maldito lo sabía que él estaba ahí, no intento ocultarse, y hubiera preferido eso, a ver cómo le arrebataban el amor que lo rodeaba.

Duro algunos años esperando a cumplir la mayoría de edad, para irse de ese horrible lugar, preguntándose, porque el amor que tanto extrañaba tener, lo dejo, pero el destino quería otra cosa para él.

Un día, llego al orfanato una señora de cabello oscuro y corto, alta, delgada, y los encargados del orfanato la llamaban " **Oficial Ur** ". Ella estaba ahí, porque la encargada del orfanato había perdido a alguien a manos de Deliora, y necesitaba investigar. A él no le hubiera importado, ya que siempre pasaban personas desconocidas, pero ella, al verlo, no pudo quitar sus ojos de él.

Lo último que supo ese día, es que había sido adoptado por esa mujer.

Al llegar a su nueva casa, supo que no iban a ser los únicos en ese lugar, ya que Ur tenía otro hijo adoptivo, se llamaba Lyon, un niño de cabello color blanco, algo necio y competitivo. Con el pasar del tiempo, con muchas experiencias y momentos juntos, por fin se sintió amado de nuevo. Lo que él no sabía era que Deliora volvió a aparecer, intentando hacer lo mismo que hacía años le había hecho, pero el, cansado de no saber por qué lo había dejado vivo, lo enfrento. Deliora no respondió su duda, pero intento dispararle, él pensó que iba a morir, pero Ur se puso en frente de él, recibiendo el disparo, pero no sin antes dispararle a Deliora, y matarlo en el acto. Por desgracia, Ur murió varios días después, no sin antes despedirse de ellos.

Pero Lyon y él escaparon del hospital antes que alguien del gobierno se los llevara a un orfanato. No querían volver al mismo ambiente y tristeza, pero tuvieron que tomar diferentes caminos.

Durante meses, vivió en las calles, sobreviviendo gracias a un pequeño trabajo que consiguió vendiendo periódicos, no le pagaban mucho, pero al menos tenía para comer. Casi siempre usaba una sola ruta para vender, por lo tanto, era conocido por varias personas, incluyendo a Makarov Dreyar, un anciano de baja estatura y un poco pervertido, pero muy amable y caritativo.

Después de observarlo por meses, Makarov le ofreció un pequeño cuarto en su hotel, él le dijo que no podía aceptarlo, ya que carecía del dinero necesario para pagarle, pero él dijo que no le tenía que pagar, que él lo hacía con el mayor gusto del mundo, pero que si quería, podía trabajar para el en el hotel, realizando actividades sencillas. A él le pareció justo, y acepto.

Al llegar al hotel, se dio cuenta del tamaño de la bondad del anciano Makarov, ya que había más niños viviendo ahí, todos, al igual que él, sin padres, pero eran felices. Y no solo los dejaba vivir ahí si no que los alimentaba, los llevaba a la escuela, cuando no había mucha actividad en el hotel, jugaba y platicaba con ellos, si se sentían tristes, el los consolaba, en pocas palabras, fue el padre que a todos les hacía falta.

También se dio cuenta, que uno de los verdaderos sueños del anciano ( **los cuales compartía con su nieta Mavis** ), era crear un lugar en donde los jóvenes pudieran recibir todo lo que necesitaran, un lugar que pudieran llamar hogar.

Con el paso de los años, con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación por parte de todos, ese pequeño hotel se hizo uno de los más grandes y conocidos de la ciudad de Magnolia. Y con las ganancias obtenidas, el maestro Makarov ( **como todos lo llamaban** ), fundo el lugar que tanto ansiaba tener, el Instituto Fairy Tail, que recibía desde niños hasta adolescentes sin lugar a donde ir, les brindaba dormitorios para que durmieran, comedores, y educación de primera, para que, al salir de ahí, estuvieran preparados para seguir sus vidas de forma sana.

Pero el, por alguna extraña razón, sentía un vacío, una soledad inexplicable, no le gustaba sentirse así, si tenía una familia muy grande.

Un día, llegaron 2 chicos al instituto, algo que no era anormal, pero en esa ocasión era diferente. Ambos chicos provenían de un grupo de delincuentes, conocido como Phantom Lord. Ambos decidieron alejarse de ese ambiente, y buscaron ayuda en el Instituto, el maestro, con la gran bondad que tenía, decidió aceptarlos. Cuando todo estuvo listo para recibirlos, los presento ante sus mocosos ( **como llamaba a los jóvenes** ). Eran un hombre y una mujer, el hombre se llamaba Gajeel Redfox, era un muchacho alto, fornido, lleno de perforaciones, con cabellera larga y negra, al principio no confiaban en él, ya que se comportaba odioso y malhumorado con todos, pero poco a poco, se ganó el cariño y aprecio de todos. Pero la persona que cambio la vida de Gray fue la muchacha que llegó junto a Gajeel, Juvia Loxar, tenía el cabello azul, un poco largo y rizado, era muy amigable, a pesar de haber pasado por muchas cosas dolorosas. En el primer momento en el que habían cruzado miradas, el sintió algo diferente, algo que no había sentido con otra persona, pero no sabía que era o como describirlo. Y al parecer, a ella le llamó la atención, ya que después de eso, lo buscaba mucho.

Al principio era un poco extraño para él, incluso molesto, pero, poco a poco, se hicieron más cercanos, hasta el punto de que, cada vez que no la veía cerca o no sabía de ella por una cierta cantidad de tiempo, empezaba a tener ese vacío que tanto odiaba sentir.

Con el pasar del tiempo, ese sentimiento inexplicable se había hecho más fuerte, y con eso, también aumentaba su confusión, él seguía sin poder definirlo, pero de algo estaba seguro, después de conocer a esa mujer tan alegre, positiva e insistente, esa soledad, lo había abandonado.

 _ **Palabras: 1,135.**_

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo.

En Tumblr, había prometido un One-shot, pero no pude evitar pensar que podía hacer algo más extendido.

Estaré publicando este fic en Fanfiction y Tumblr, pero es más seguro encontrarlo aquí, ya que en Tumblr se puede perder fácilmente.

En mi perfil dejare mi usuario de Tumblr. Es la única red social (aparte de Snapchat) en la que me permito mostrar mi rostro completo.

No sé si les gustara este fic, pero espero poder mejorar.

Si gustan dejar un comentario, critica o sugerencia, son libres de hacerlo.

Recuerden, cualquier crítica, comentario o sugerencia, son buenas, ya que ayudan a uno a mejorar.

Saludos a todos, y tengan un hermozitsimo día /_ (° Ꙍ °) _ /

 _Ann St_ ( **o** _ **Anittassygr**_ **, como gusten** )


	2. Chapter 2

**Hasta las noches son mejores.**

Bien, a comparación del primer capítulo, este capítulo tendrá diálogos y situaciones de la vida.

Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, a Hiro Mashima sí.

Esta historia es un AU, y está inspirada en la canción " **Even the nights are better** " del dúo " **Air Supply** ".

 **I used to think I was tied to hearttache that was the heartbreak, but now that I've found you.**

 **Even the nights are better now that we're here together, even the nights are better since I found you.**

 **Capítulo 2.**

Había pasado un año desde que Gray conoció a esa extraña pero alegre mujer.

Por desgracia, las cosas no habían sido fáciles durante ese año.

Como Gajeel y Juvia decidieron salirse del mundo de la delincuencia de un día para el otro, el grupo para el que solían trabajar, Phantom Lord, no lo había tomado tan bien. Ellos eran una parte vital del grupo, ya que Gajeel fabricaba las armas y materiales que vendían a grupos mucho más grandes, y Juvia negociaba con los clientes, al igual que obtenía los trabajos que esos mismos grupos solían encargarles. Ellos decidieron salir de ese mundo porque los trabajos empezaron a subir de nivel, al punto en que les habían pedido secuestrar y matar a alguien, lo que había hecho que se dieran cuenta que ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a realizar esos trabajos, y que no era el camino correcto para sus vidas.

El grupo, por enojo y venganza, atacó las instalaciones del instituto.

Atacaron al equipo de seguridad del instituto, lograron entrar, y trataron de llevarse a sus antiguos compañeros, al igual que a Lucy, una muchacha de cabellera rubia y larga, ojos café, con una figura envidiable, y poseía una personalidad amigable y optimista. Era un miembro del instituto, hija de un hombre rico, pero que no solía prestarle atención y que quería casarla con un anciano millonario, lo que había causado que huyera de su hogar y buscara ayuda del instituto. El grupo quería llevársela ya que el papa de ella los había contactado y ofrecido una recompensa por llevarla a su casa. Pero ningún miembro del instituto lo permitió.

Después del enfrentamiento con el grupo de delincuentes, los policías de la ciudad habían dado con ellos, al igual que los encarcelaron.

Eso había sido un alivio para todos, pero duro tan poco.

Un par de meses después, una guerra entre el continente de Fiore y el continente Álvarez se había desatado, ya que, al parecer, Fiore tenía algo que el líder de Álvarez quería, pero no estaban dispuestos a obtenerlo de forma pacífica.

Y el primer objetivo de los ataques, fue el Instituto Fairy Tail.

No se sabía el por qué, pero se rumoreaba que una de las cosas que deseaba el líder de Álvarez se encontraba en ese lugar.

El ataque ocurrió a media noche, algunos estaban durmiendo (o a punto), otros jugaban o pasaban el rato, otros, como Gray, conversaban con personas que los traían confundidos desde hacía tiempo.

Pero, de la nada, el techo empezó a caer sobre todos. Todos quedaron confundidos, no temblaba el suelo, ni siquiera el disparo de una bala provocaría tal derrumbe, a menos de que fuera algo más grande y poderoso, por lo tanto, llegaron a la conclusión de que lo que ocasionaba eso era el impacto de una bomba.

Los estaban bombardeando.

Por suerte, el instituto tenía un refugio contra bombardeos. En un principio, todos creían que el maestro había enloquecido al construirlo, ya que hacía muchos años el continente no había entrado en guerras.

En ese momento, agradecían que el maestro estuviera loco.

Lo primero que todos pensaron fue en correr hacia el refugio, cuya entrada se encontraba en medio del instituto. Mientras corrían, fueron recogiendo a los alumnos, tutores, profesores y personal heridos, varios con cortadas, otros con fracturas, pero nada que no pudieran resolver.

Al llegar a la entrada, empezaron a contar a quienes estaban ahí. Alguien faltaba; el maestro.

Al parecer, Gray no era el único que lo notó, ya que Natsu, un joven de cabello rosa, bufanda blanca, con una personalidad muy intrépida, y el mayor rival de Gray, también había empezado a correr hacia el edificio central del instituto, en el cual el maestro solía ocupar como dormitorio personal.

-¿A dónde van?-. Pregunto Erza, una muchacha con el cabello rojo y largo, con un temperamento fuerte pero que se preocupaba por el bien de todos.

-El maestro no está, vamos por el-. Contesto Natsu.

-¿Qué esperan?, no tenemos mucho tiempo-. Contesto Erza acompañándolos.

Corrieron por todos los lugares que pudieron, ya que era el edificio que más daños recibió. Creían que no lo iban a encontrar, hasta que escucharon un gemido de dolor.

-¡Maestro!-. Gritaron los tres, al encontrarlo atrapado debajo de un pedazo de techo. Lograron sacarlo, pero tenía un par de costillas heridas y una pierna rota.

-Muchas gracias mocosos-. Dijo el maestro, dirigiéndose a los tres.

-En unos momentos nos reuniremos con todos, maestro-. Respondió Gray, colocándolo en su espalda. Pero, sintió que algo más pesado lo empujó hacia el suelo. Lo último que supo, es que todo se volvió oscuro.

Todo le daba vueltas, como si hubiera hecho ejercicio durante 12 horas. Sentía el cuerpo adolorido. Sentía que la cabeza le iba a explotar. Lo último que recordaba era que se el maestro, Natsu, Erza y él se dirigían al refugio. Abrió los ojos, no estaba en su habitación, estaba en un lugar que olía a medicina, se escuchaba como alguien devoraba algo, y al mirar hacia abajo, encontró a una joven de cabello azul, que dormía tranquilamente al borde de la cama de él. Notó que tenía vendado su vientre, no se explicaba por qué, ya que la última vez que la vio lo más grave que tenía eran golpes, ocasionados por los escombros, algo le pasó mientras el intentaba salvar al maestro, y no había podido evitar que saliera herida, se sintió como una basura.

Por un momento dudo, pero tomo el valor y le toco la cabeza, y la muchacha, como si hubieran producido un enorme ruido, abrió los ojos de golpe, miro hacia arriba, y al verlo por un segundo, se enderezo y se lanzó sus brazos.

-Gray-sama despertó al fin-. Dijo, sollozando y abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Juv….i….a, np…no….resp…..i..ro-. Y no mentía, aparte, eso y el acelerado pulso de su corazón, el cual no sabía si era por la falta de oxígeno o por la cercanía de la muchacha, no eran una buena combinación.

-¡Oh!-. Exclamo. –Juvia lo siente-. Lo soltó, se separó abruptamente de él y se levantó.

-¿Quién te dijo que te alejaras?-. Exclamo él, no quería que estuviera asfixiándolo, pero tampoco quería que se alejara, pero, por alguna extraña razón, estaba sintiendo que la cara le ardía.

-Que bipolar-.

Aún herido, no se te quita lo tsundere, hielitos-. Dijeron dos voces familiares.

Gray y Juvia voltearon hacia donde provenían las voces. Eran Natsu y Lucy.

El apodado "Dragon Slayer de Fuego" ya que era aficionado a los dragones y siempre decía "Estoy encendido, estaba en la cama de al lado, con el cuerpo totalmente vendado, a excepción de la boca, nariz y ojos, y sostenía un par de muslos de pavo, con una mordida enorme en cada uno. Sentada al lado de su cama, estaba Lucy, parecía que no le había pasado nada, pero tenía una venda en la cabeza, y en sus brazos sostenía a Happy, el gato de Natsu, el cual encontró hacia 7 años, recién nacido pero abandonado en el basurero que se encontraba afuera del Instituto. Lo había cuidado con ayuda de Lissana, una joven de cabello blanco, la cual tenía una personalidad amigable, era hermana de Mirajane y Elfman, al igual que una amiga cercana de ellos. Ese gato siempre había seguido a Natsu a todos lados, al igual que había sido su compañero de travesuras, en pocas palabras, era un gato muy travieso, por eso no le extraño que en ese momento los mirara como si le pareciera graciosa la situación, lo cual era ridículo, él no podía entender lo que decían, ¿O sí?

Por un momento, pensó en empezar a discutir con el flamitas, pero recordó que no eran los únicos en esa situación.

-¿Qué le pasó al maestro y a Erza?-. Por desgracia, después de terminar de decir eso, todos guardaron silencio, y sus expresiones se volvieron sombrías.

-Gray-sama-. Dijo Juvia, tomando su mano y sentándose en su cama, de tal forma que quedaron cara a cara. –Erza-san está bien, solo se rompió unas costillas, pero…hmp… el maestro…-. No pudo terminar de decir la oración, y se puso a llorar.

No, no podía ser, no…

-El maestro no sobrevivo-. Dijo Natsu, terminando la oración de su compañera, pero sin mirarlo a los ojos. Al terminar de hablar, Natsu y Lucy se voltearon, pero se podía oír unos pequeños sollozos.

No podía ser cierto, el maestro, un segundo padre para él, quien lo había criado como a un hijo, quien le brindo una familia que lo amaba, se había ido.

No pudo evitar tomar de los brazos a Juvia, y pegarla a su pecho, dios, necesitaba a alguien con él.

Porque ese día, sintió que el corazón se le partió en mil pedazos.

Llevaba días soñando lo mismo, con la muerte de su madre, el momento en que le informaron que su padre estaba en coma y que lo más probable era que jamás despertara, el momento en que Ur murió, y como gran final, el momento en que el maestro murió por su culpa.

Porque si, él se culpaba de eso, ya que si no lo hubiera puesto en su espalda, el peso de los escombros no le hubieran caído encima, no le hubieran causado heridas internas. Si no lo hubiera hecho, el seguiría vivo.

Si bien, no era nada anormal para el tener esas pesadillas, estas habían empeorado desde que se enteró de la muerte del maestro.

¿Por qué siempre le pasaba eso? ¿Por qué, cada vez que se sentía querido o amado, el universo le quitaba la oportunidad de disfrutarlo? ¿Pasaría eso toda la vida?

Pero, por primera vez, sentía que alguien sostenía su mano, que alguien lo llamaba.

Despertó, y encontró un par de ojos azules mirándolo con preocupación, sosteniendo su mano.

Se veía cansada, pero eso no impedía que estuviera ahí para él.

Por un momento, abría y cerraba la boca, como si quisiera decir algo, pero se arrepintiera.

Después de unos momentos, por fin hablo.

-Gray-sama, Juvia no sabe si le incomodara, pero, ¿Ella puede….-.

Estaba cansado, y no quería discutir, así que la tomo del brazo, la pego a su pecho (algo que ya era normal entre ellos), y la abrazó, evitando mirarla. Él no era alguien que mostrara lo que sentía, de hecho, seguía sin saber que era lo que sentía por ella, pero seguiría explorando, seguiría intentando, hasta descubrirlo.

-Mejor duérmete-.

Ella no dijo nada, no parecía reaccionar, hasta que, un par de minutos después, suspiro, lo rodeo con sus brazos, y empezó a respirar de forma tranquila y pausada.

Desde ese día, con su compañera, amiga, no, más que eso, a su lado, durmiendo con él cada noche, desde que encontró a quien lo tranquilizara y completara, las noches eran mejores.

 _ **Palabras: 1,799**_

Segundo capitulo listo.

No sé cuánto tarde entre el primero y el segundo capítulo, pero espero tardarme menos.

No poder conectarme bien a Fanfiction hasta dentro de 2 días, ya que mi teléfono no funciona, y ahí suelo ver todo.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, no saben lo feliz que me hacen cuando toman una parte de su tiempo para dejarlos. Y gracias a esto, he decidido que al final de cada capítulo habrá una sección en la que se encontraran las respuestas a cada uno.

 _ **Contestando Reviews.**_

 _ **Angelzk Sparks:**_ Hola / , ¿Qué tal? Bien, y ¿Tu cómo has estado? Qué bueno que te gusto la intro :3 , espero cumplir tus expectativas, estoy tratando de meter drama, pero a la vez seguir el significado de la canción.

Y dime, ¿Te gusto la canción? Una última cosa, me dio curiosidad tu perfil, y me encontré con tu historia **"Wishing For Love"** , me encanto, desde la temática del poder de Gray hasta la depresión de Juvia por la muerte de su novio. Espero poder seguir leyendo más de ti, saludos y muchos corazones 3

 _ **Anuko50:**_ Hola / Que bueno que te allá gustado :3 . La verdad, jamás me ha gustado hacer fanfics sin conservar las personalidades de los personajes o partes de sus historias originales, ya que eso los llevo a ser como son, pensé que estaba mal, ya que un fanfic es hacer una historia completamente de tu autoría, pero me alegro que sea de tu agrado. Lo de Silver, mmm, tal vez, no lo sé, bueno, si se, pero no te voy a decir :v no te creas, la verdad, es cuestión de esperar y ver qué pasa. ¿Qué tal te pareció el intento de Phantom por recuperar a sus ex miembros durante este capítulo? Saludos, muchas gracias por el apoyo, te mando muchos saludos y corazones 3

Muchas gracias por leer 3, y que tengan un excelente día.

Ann St ( **o Anittassygr, como gusten :3** )


	3. AVISO

Hola a todos o 3 o

Esto no es un capitulo.

Por desgracia, no he podido subir el siguiente capitulo porque aun lo estoy haciendo, y no he tenido tiempo de continuarlo.

Posiblemente no podre seguir con el cuarto la siguiente semana, ya que tengo que entregar trabajos finales, si no los hago repruebo, y no me graduaría.

Y después del capitulo 4, estaría haciendo los capítulos desde mi teléfono, ya que no tendré computadora para ese entonces, así que disculpen si desde ese capitulo los demás empiezan a verse raros :'(

Bueno, eso es todo, tengan un lindo y hermoso día./p

Ann St ( Anittassygr, como gusten).


	4. Chapter 3

**Hasta las noches son mejores.**

Fairy Tail y sus personajes no me pertenecen, a Hiro Mashima sí.

Esta historia es un AU, y está inspirada en la canción "Even the nights are better" del dúo "Air Supply".

* * *

 **Even the days are brighter when someone you loves' beside ya, even the nights are better since I've found you.**

* * *

Capítulo 3.

Habían pasado un par de días desde que Gray recibió las malas noticias. Había tenido mejores días, no todo era tan malo.

Si bien no podía salir de la enfermería, no estaba solo, y eso hacía que sus días fueran más brillantes.

Natsu se quedaba en la misma habitación que él, con Happy haciéndole compañía, por lo tanto se la pasaban casi todo el tiempo peleando, la mayoría de las veces por niñerías, otras porque Happy se hacía en la cama de Gray. Las únicas ocasiones en que no lo hacían eran en las visitas de sus compañeros, quienes no sabían cómo actuar debido a la situación, eso lo incomodaba, pero esas visitas se hacían menos frecuentes, ya que, a pesar de no poder salir del refugio por órdenes del gobierno, todos seguían recibiendo clases, como hubiera querido el maestro.

Por lo que le informaron, había estado inconsciente al menos 2 días, pero el maestro falleció un día antes, ya que los escombros causaron graves daños internos, que fueron expandiéndose a través de todo su cuerpo, al punto en el que su corazón fallo.

No podía evitar sentirse culpable, temía que todos lo odiasen en el fondo, pero eso lo quería hablar con todos después de recuperarse.

Por las noches, después de que Natsu se durmiera, Juvia lo visitaba, le platicaba lo que se perdía, le traía lo que quisiera de la cocina, le conseguía y ayudaba en sus tareas (a pesar de que ella cursaba un curso menos que el), no cambio la forma en que lo trataba, eso era un alivio para él, pero se sentía mal, ya que si no estuviera herido él podría hacer todo eso.

Inclusive, se quedaba a dormir con él ( **N/A: no de la forma pervertida, golosos :3** ), lo agradecía internamente, ya que desde que lo hacía, las noches eran mejores, sin pesadillas, ni miedos.

Y una hora antes de que las clases empezaran y Natsu despertara, se iba al cuarto de las chicas, para que no meterse en problemas, pero hubo una ocasión en la que se desvelaron terminando una actividad, y se quedaron dormidos, no se dieron cuenta hasta que…

-¡FLASH!-. Sintieron que una luz los iluminaba, y se levantaron de repente, pensando que era una bomba, pero lo único que vieron fue a Lucy con una cámara, sentada al lado de la cama de Natsu, quien, al igual que Happy, estaban despiertos y mirándolos de la misma forma que Lucy: con burla.

-Valla, valla, era por eso que no dormí tan bien en estos días-. Dijo Natsu.

-Por eso no encontré a Juvia ayer-. Dijo Lucy, aguantando la risa.

-Aye-. Maulló Happy.

Sintió que la cara le ardía, no quería voltear a ver a Juvia por la pena, pero noto que ella estaba igual o peor, pero sintió que ambos se sintieron como *taco dorado* recién salido de la sartén con lo que sus acompañantes dijeron después…

-¡SE GUSTAN!-.

Y sintió que el cuerpo le pesaba. Lo último que vio y oyó fue a una aterrada Lucy corriendo por su vida mientras Juvia la seguía y le gritaba "Dame la cámara, rival de amor".

Sentía el cuerpo pesado, pero descansado. No sabía porque la declaración de sus amigos lo había afectado tanto, pero tendría tiempo para arreglarlo después.

* * *

Se preguntaba ¿Qué día era? Si era lunes, tenía que prepararse para el funeral del maestro.

Sintió que alguien estaba a su lado, en un principio pensó que era Juvia, pero la voz era de un hombre, creía que esa voz la había oído antes, pero no recordaba de dónde.

Abrió los ojos, y vio a aquel hombre que le había dado la vida, que le brindo todo el amor que pudo, y que pensó que jamás volvería a ver. Estaba con las manos en el rostro, diciendo que fue su culpa, ¿Qué hacía? ¿Qué debía decir? ¿Se hacía el dormido? Dios, era malísimo mintiendo. Solo pudo decir…

-¿Padre?-.

El hombre levantó el rostro de sus manos, lo miro, lleno de lágrimas en los ojos.

-Gray…n…no sabía….no…perdóname-. Tartamudeaba Silver, hizo una corta pausa, y continúo. -Si no me hubiera involucrado con lo de Deliora, no estarías en esta situación, en este lugar, en cama, herido…-. Y lo abrazó lo más fuerte que alguien lo había hecho. Al parecer, era el favorito para recibir abrazos asfixiantes.

Gray no sabía que decir, no le faltaba mucho para salir de la enfermería, y jamás lo había culpado por nada, solo estaba haciendo su trabajo. Pensó que jamás lo volvería a ver, ya que la última vez que lo vio, estaba en coma en el hospital, y le dijeron que era poco probable que pudiera despertar. Estaba totalmente conmocionado.

-No fue tu culpa, padre, no podías hacer nada estando en coma, pero, ¿Hace cuánto tiempo despertaste?-. Pregunto. Silver se separó de él.

-Gracias, no sabes lo aliviado que estoy porque estás aquí, y que no me guardas rencor. Respondiendo tu pregunta, hace un año desperté, tarde algún tiempo en volver a mi trabajo, con la esperanza de encontrarte, pero no me dieron acceso a tu ubicación o información, ya que te habían dado en adopción, así que busqué a una antigua amiga y compañera, la cual me ayudaba en la búsqueda de Deliora, para ver si ella sabía algo de ti, pero su hija me dijo que había fallecido y asesinado a Deliora, y que había adoptado a dos niños, pero que habían escapado al momento en el que el gobierno intento encontrarlos y hacerse cargo de ellos, le pregunte sus nombres, ¿Sabes quién era esa amiga de la que te hablo?-.

Gray negó con la cabeza, su padre prosiguió-.

-Ur-.

Esa declaración dejo más conmocionado a Gray, ¿Su padre hablaba en serio?, ¿UR?, ¿La hija de Ur seguía viva? aunque eso respondió a su duda interna del porque ella lo escogió, seguía sin saber cómo es que la hija de ella estaba viva, si Ur decía que había muerto en una visita al hospital.

-Sé que tendrás muchas dudas, pero tengo buenas noticias, le pregunte donde podía encontrarlos, me dijo que de ti no sabía nada, pero de Lyon si tenía información, vive con ella, se encontraron hace algunos años en las calles, él trabaja en una compañía llamada Lamia Scale, que busca sacar a las personas de la calle, me dio la dirección de su empresa y lo busque, para saber si tenía información de ti, dijo que no, pero creía saber dónde estabas, y me dio el nombre de este lugar, pero antes de que pudiera empezar a solicitar información, ocurrió el bombardeo de Álvarez, y me asignaron la tarea de cuidar de ustedes, nos turnábamos para vigilar el refugio, hoy me tocó a mí, busque en todas las habitaciones, les pregunte a todos sobre ti, me dijeron que estabas aquí, dudaron mucho, pero les dije que no tenías problemas, y te encontré aquí, pensaba que estabas en condiciones graves, y eso me dolió, no sabes lo feliz que estoy al verte bien-. Y lo volvió a abrazar. Era verdad que tenía muchas dudas, pero en ese momento no importaban, solo quería estar con su papa.

No supo cuando empezó a llorar, pero de algo estaba seguro, ya no sentía ese peso en su corazón.

* * *

Al día siguiente, el funeral del maestro se llevó a cabo.

Por fin pudo salir del hospital después de días, pero necesito ayuda de Juvia para sostenerse todo el tiempo.

Todos pasaron a dejarle una flor blanca en su ataúd, en señal de agradecimiento, al igual que susurraron unas palabras.

Cuando por fin llegó su turno, Juvia y Silver pasaron con él, ella depósito las flores de los tres, Gray sentía que no podía respirar, pero logró articular las únicas palabras que podía pensar.

-Muchas gracias, por todo-.

Juvia no podía dejar de llorar, así que la abrazó, él se sentía igual.

-No lo conocí-. Dijo Silver, y se arrodillo. –Le agradezco todo lo que hizo por mi hijo, y le prometo, que veré por el bien de todos-.

Tal vez, ese día no era el más feliz, pero era más brillante, porque todos sus seres amados, estaban ahí, apoyándolo, al igual que él los apoyaba a ellos.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo.

Perdón la tardanza, tuve una semana horrible, me la pase haciendo una tarea de "Introducción a las Ciencias Sociales", está muy larga y vale 18 PUNTOS de 100. Pero ya la acabe y la entregue, y me di el tiempo de seguir el capítulo.

En serio, perdonen, pero desde la próxima semana se me hará mas difícil actualizar, ya que no tendré la computadora, y empezare a hacer todo por el celular. Y lo peor de todo, estaré más ocupada, ya que tal vez me mude en Diciembre para conseguir empleo y empezar mi propedéutico.

Pero seguiré dando mi mejor esfuerzo.

* * *

 _ **Respondiendo Reviews.**_

 _ **Angelzk Sparks:**_ Hola :3 /. Es que en este fic debía tener tragedia, y quería conservar parte de lo canon, por lo mismo de que Makarov ya se murió en el manga ( **Algo horrible :'( , pero tenía que pasar** ). Y me mataste con el capítulo más reciente de " **Whising For Love"** mi pobre Gray /3 . Esperó actualización, pero todos necesitan tiempo para la inspiración, así que seré paciente. Sigue así, y muchos abrazos para ti 3 .

 _ **Kim Villela:**_ Hola :3 / . Qué bueno que te encante, la hago con todo mi esfuerzo. Esperó que te siga gustando en los próximos capítulos. Muchos abrazos para ti 3 .

* * *

Y si tienen alguna sugerencia, critica o sugerencia, háganmelo saber, recuerden, ninguna crítica es mala, te ayuda a mejorar.

Saludos y que tengan una excelente semana.

Ann St ( **o Anittassygr, como gusten :3** )


End file.
